Nick Dean
Nicholas "Nick" Dean is a character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise and one of Jimmy's best friends. He is voiced by Candi Milo. Appearance Nick has styled black hair and tan skin. He wears a blue shirt with a white shirt under it in the first season, though changes to a black leather jacket in the second season. He is also of Brazilian American descent and breaks his leg from time to time on his skateboard, when he does so he usually lets out a high pitched girly scream. Nick also has a mother who can speak Portuguese and English. He wears a pair of hi-top Converse All-Stars and he wears dark blue jeans in each of his appearances. Description Nick is 13 years old, the second oldest of Jimmy Neutron's companions, having to repeat fourth grade due to tardiness. Sheen is older because he was held back twice. He is one of the towns' wealthiest children, living in a 92-room mansion, with a bowling alley, maids' quarters, a screening room, and a soda parlor. He can also sing operatic German, and can style his hair without using his hands. Nick enjoys giving mature advice to Jimmy and his other friends and serves as a big brother towards Jimmy. He is obsessed with styling his hair and likes to flip his hair around. When he is frightened or in extreme pain, Nick will let out a high-pitched scream that sounds like that of a female's. He sings in German secretly, as he thinks it is "uncool". In the movie, he was always holding a purple lollipop, but this was later removed when the television series was created, with the exception being The Eggpire Strikes Back. Appearances Nick Dean appears in most episodes of the series, mainly as a supporting character in the episodes (adding to the plot). He occasionally appears as a cameo. His first appearance was in the movie. Trivia *As Nick always gives Jimmy mature advice, he always ends up in trouble when Jimmy actually listens to him. *While Nick had a fairly large role in the movie, he was reduced to a secondary character in the show. Originally, Nick was going to be part of the main gang, but Libby took his place. *He possibly wears tighty whities, as seen in "The Trouble with Clones," where he was given a wedgie, despite being the cool kid. *Aside from Butch, Nick is the only character in the franchise who never refers to Jimmy by his first name as Nick only refers to him as "Neutron" or "Nerd Bomb". *In the film, when the children reunite with their parents, Nick is shown with just a mother. *Nick's last name "Dean" is possibly a reference to actor James Dean who was best known for playing similar "bad boy" roles. *He has had several failed attempts to jump a fire hydrant on a skateboard as noted in later episodes. Quotes * "Dude, you're not a dude!!" -''See Jimmy Run'' * "Dude, my 'do is RUINED!!!" -''Attack of the Twonkies'' * "I'm gonna style my hair without using my hands. Can I get a drumroll, please?" -''Broadcast Blues'' * "Whatever, Neutron... But there's only one opening night, and anybody who matters is gonna be there!" (skates into the alley) -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' * "Augh, what's that smell?!" -''Phantom of Retroland'' * "Whoa! Check it out! Neutron has the moves!!" - Send in the Clones * "Let me respond to that in the following way..." -''Crime Sheen Investigation'' * "I officially declare this party OVER... Out of my way, Shine!!" -''Party at Neutron's'' * "Augh!! I broke my leg!!" -''My Big Fat Spy Wedding, ''Out, Darn Spotlight * "Hey, Neutron. What did the Yokians give you?" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * (mutters helplessly) "No more leeches, Mama! No more leeches, Mama! No more leeches, Mama!" -''Journey to the Center of Carl'' * "What have you done, Neutron?! I'm not beautiful anymore! Oh, wait... (holds up a mirror) Yeah, I am." (HONK!!!) -''The Trouble with Clones'' Gallery vlcsnap-2012-12-03-11h30m09s162.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h35m14s188.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h15m03s242.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h30m20s98.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h31m27s207.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h48m46s16.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h24m28s41.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h43m01s0.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h22m10s28.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h37m58s248.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h21m28s72.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-17h53m03s99.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-17h51m53s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h48m51s78.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h46m46s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h12m30s170.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h50m44s185.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-11h57m12s98.png nick-dean.gif _00051869.jpg 4534346_std.jpg images (4).jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg images (8).jpg tumblr_inline_mh29yxJBah1qk68uu.jpg tumblr_minmerLbUq1rtmvnuo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-28-13h53m00s186.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h52m42s161.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h53m35s122.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h53m13s366.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h00m46s108.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h03m03s038.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h32m35s018.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-21h58m35s729.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-23h36m56s665.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h43m57s369.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m11s937.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m19s663.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m25s460.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h53m26s370.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h54m25s366.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h55m27s695.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h59m22s578.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h01m04s204.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h16m33s164.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h30m25s174.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h32m23s586.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h33m32s812.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h33m15s795.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-10h17m23s525.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h46m41s704.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-10h22m14s721.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-20h57m32s713.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-20h57m37s558.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h25m46s616.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h30m13s312.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m04s831.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m09s212.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h22m09s955.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h22m16s822.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h21m50s956.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h32m16s519.png Angry nick 04.png Angry nick 03.png Angry nick 02.png Angry nick 01.png Angry nick 00.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:School Students Category:Boys Category:Supporting Characters Category:Jimmy's Friends